Il fait froid
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles et Derek doivent rester ensemble car un danger rôde à Beacon Hills. Une nuit qui pourrait changer beaucoup de choses


**Bonjour.**

 **Comme on m'a demandé de remettre ce OS, ben je le remets.**

 **Attention Lime et Lemon**

 **Stiles et Derek ne m'appartiennent pas, Teen wolf non plus.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Il fait froid

\- Il fait drôlement froid chez toi, ta tanière est tout sauf accueillante.

Stiles était assis sur une chaise dans le loft de Derek. Il frissonnait en se frottant vivement les bras.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant.

\- Oh Scott, tu vas me le payer!

\- ça va, arrêtes de râler, c'est pour une nuit. Je râle pas moi.

Derek se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu ne fais que ça depuis que tu es arrivé. D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est moi qui hérite de toi?

\- Parce que Scott a Kira. Chez Lydia, sa mère aurait refusé et je crois que de toute façon Parrish veille sur elle. Mon père est chez lui avec la mère de Scott et Liam a prit Mason chez lui! Il ne restait que toi pour me protéger! Et je peux savoir de quoi je me plains depuis mon arrivée?

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de chouiner qu'il fait froid.

\- Premièrement, je ne chouine pas et deuxièmement, il fait clairement froid.

\- J'aurais dû t'amener à Peter et prendre Chris.

\- Si ça te console, pense que Peter ne passera sûrement pas non plus la nuit la plus exceptionnelle de sa vie. Enfin, après qui sait, peut-être que Chris et Peter pourraient très bien…

Derek grogna fortement et pour sa survie, Stiles décida d'oublier ce sujet. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Derek qui se débarrassait de son t-shirt et enfilait un pull à longues manches gris clair. Il enleva son pantalon et Stiles détourna la tête vers la cuisine. Il se concentra pour éviter de regarder son hôte. Derek vint vers lui. Il avait passé un bas de training.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je me prépare à aller dormir parce que je sens qu'avec toi la nuit va être pénible.

\- Non, je veux dire, tu t'es habillé?

\- Oui, pourquoi? Tu pensais que j'allais dormir tout nu?

Stiles piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

\- Non….je…oublie ça.

Derek partit se coucher dans son lit. Stiles toujours frissonnant se demandait comment il allait pouvoir dormir avec ce froid. Comment faisait Derek franchement? D'accord c'était un loup-garou, mais quand même.

\- Bon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Je t'ai pas dis que je voulais dormir? Questionna Derek en grommelant.

\- Si mais…

\- Alors, dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses dans ce lit et de t'endormir!

\- Dans ton lit? Avec toi?

\- Tu veux dormir ou d'autre? En plus, tu n'avais pas froid?

\- Si, toujours.

\- Alors grouille-toi avant que je me lève et que je vienne te chercher en te traînant par la peau de cou.

Stiles se leva d'un bond. Il hésita une seconde devant le lit, mais le regard menaçant du loup acheva de le convaincre. Il se glissa sous la couverture et se blottit dans le lit chaud. Il soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Derek qui était sur le dos tourna la tête vers l'ado et fronça les sourcils. Stiles malgré la chaleur du lit continuait de grelotter.

\- Tu as vraiment froid à ce point?

\- J'arrives pas à me réchauffer.

Derek sembla réfléchir puis il se tourna du côté de Stiles. Le jeune rouvrit les yeux en sentant le loup bouger.

\- Viens! Ordonna Derek en ouvrant les bras.

\- Pourquoi faire? Dans tes bras?

\- Tu as froid et je tiens à pouvoir dormir à un moment donné, alors tu te tais et tu viens te réchauffer parce que moi, je dégage beaucoup plus de chaleur que toi.

Prudemment Stiles vint se blottir contre Derek. Le loup hésita d'abord puis finit par resserrer ses bras dans le dos de l'ado. Le jeune soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek.

\- Tu as raison, tu dégages une sacrée chaleur.

\- Je suis un être surnaturel Stiles. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas besoin de chauffage et effectivement, tu me demandais avant ce que je fais habillé et bien en réalité je ne dors pas autant vêtu.

Stiles se raidit et se dépêcha de chasser une idée bizarre de sa tête.

\- Je ne dors pas nu, mais en général en débardeur et boxer.

Le garçon se détendit et ferma les yeux.

\- Derek?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu me trouves attirant?

\- Hein?

\- Tu me trouves attirant?

\- C'est quoi cette question?

\- Je sais pas, je me demandais.

\- Tu réalises que je vais te répondre non?

\- Je m'en doutais.

\- Et?

\- C'est pas grave. Moi je te trouve très sexy.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de se raidir et il relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas conscience d'attirer les regards?

\- Je ne me concentre pas là-dessus, si tu veux savoir. Calme tes hormones!

\- N'importe qui te trouverait sexy. Même mon père, je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà trouvé sexy, même Chris je suis sûr que…

\- ça va j'ai compris l'idée. Arrête maintenant et dors!

Derek resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Stiles le dérangeait fortement.

\- Sérieux, tu as pas remarqué que tu es sexy?

Derek énervé, sortit les griffes et les pressa un peu sur la gorge de Stiles.

\- Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite sinon je te saigne sur-le-champ.

\- Ok!

Stiles prit conscience d'être allé un peu trop loin là! Si Derek ne se trouvait pas sexy dommage pour lui. Ou alors il ne voulait juste pas admettre qu'il le savait et en jouait. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer quand même. C'était plus que flagrant!

\- Derek?

\- Quoi?

\- Sans vouloir te commander hein, mais tu pourrais enlever tes griffes de ma gorge?

\- ça dépend, tu comptes encore poser des questions énervantes?

\- Non, promis.

Derek enleva sa main et la remit dans le dos de Stiles. Il le sentit se détendre et s'endormir. Enfin! Quand il sentit que le garçon était totalement paisible, il osa tourner la tête légèrement et il se mit à respirer doucement ses cheveux puis s'endormit, lui aussi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Stiles se réveilla et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de Derek, mais ce fut impossible. Il tenta de crier le nom du loup, mais visiblement il avait un bon sommeil. Il finit par le frapper et Derek se réveilla en sursaut en agrippant la gorge de Stiles avec ses deux mains griffues. Derek regarda le garçon et le relâcha.

\- T'es suicidaire ou quoi? Ne refais jamais ça. J'ai vraiment failli te trancher la gorge.

\- Je … dois aller aux toilettes.

Stiles se leva et partit.

''Il était dingue ce gosse! Ça lui fait même pas peur de frapper un loup-garou dans son sommeil.'' Marmonna Derek.

Le jeune revint vers le lit. Il resta debout à côté.

\- Restes pas là idiot! Lança Derek.

Stiles se recoucha à côté de Derek qui sans réfléchir, le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Tu as toujours froid? Demanda le loup.

\- Si je mens, je te dis oui si je mens pas, je te dis non. Je te laisse choisir.

\- Mens-moi!

\- Alors oui, j'ai toujours froid.

Derek sourit légèrement et laissa Stiles reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Derek?

\- Quoi encore?

\- Tu me détestes?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

\- J'ai pas l'impression que tu m'apprécie en fait. Je t'énerve?

\- Oui tout le temps.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tes questions sûrement.

\- Et quand je pose pas de question?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Derek?

\- Mais quoi? Tu ne veux pas dormir?

\- J'y arrive pas, je pense à trop de trucs.

\- Arêtes de penser alors.

\- Si tu sais comment faire, je veux bien la solution pour arrêter de penser. Mon esprit pense tout le temps, même quand il ne devrait pas.

\- Comme maintenant. Tu ne te fatigues jamais toi-même?

\- Si tout le temps.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ton problème te touchait autant. Je pensais que… que…

\- Que quoi?

\- Que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.

\- Si seulement je m'en rendais pas compte. J'aimerais très souvent arrêter, mais je ne peux pas. Si je bouge pas, je parle et si je parle pas, je bouge et tout le temps, j'ai l'esprit qui réfléchit à tout et n'importe quoi en même temps et ça tourne et ça doit sortir sinon je deviens dingue. Ça me donne envie de …de… Je sais même pas de quoi en fait, je suis jamais arrivé jusque-là.

\- Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Je pensais vraiment pas que ça…

\- Me pourrissait la vie à ce point?

\- Ouais.

Derek resserra un peu son étreinte et caressa d'une main le dos de Stiles qui ne put retenir un frisson.

\- Stiles?

\- Mmmmh.

\- Je voulais te dire à propos de ta question.

\- Quelle question? J'en pose tellement.

\- Je vais pas te contredire sur ce point-là. Celle où tu me demandais si je te trouve attirant.

\- Tu vas me dire que je t'attire?

\- Laisse-moi finir!

\- Pardon.

\- Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. Je ne vais pas dire que je te trouve attirant, mais tu as du charme. Un charme adorable qui donne envie de te protéger. Tu as l'air si pur et innocent, poussé uniquement par l'énergie et l'amour que tu as pour les gens autour de toi. Enfin bref.

\- T'es en train de me dire que moi j'ai du charme?

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter Stiles.

\- Derek?

\- Oui?

\- Merci.

Stiles descendit sa tête sur le torse de Derek et frotta son nez contre le pull chaud. Le loup dû se faire violence pour ne pas frissonner. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu. Il descendit ses mains sur la taille du garçon pour le rapprocher un peu de lui.

\- Je suis bien là, soupira Stiles.

\- Tu vas halluciner, mais j'avoue que moi aussi, je suis bien!

Ils se rendormirent.

Dans le sommeil, ils bougèrent et Stiles se retrouva sur le dos avec Derek à moitié sur lui qui le tenait toujours par la taille et le jeune avait passé ses bras autour du cou du loup. Quelque chose gêna Stiles au milieu de la nuit. Il se réveilla doucement et chercha mentalement la cause de son inconfort. Quelque chose pressait contre sa cuisse. En voyant la position que Derek et lui avaient adoptée en dormant, il comprit très vite.

\- Derek? Derek? Derek?

\- Même en dormant tu parles?

\- Je suis réveillé.

\- ça me rassure. Quoi?

\- Il y a un truc qui me gêne?

\- Quoi?

\- Tu es sur moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ça.

\- Non, mais y a un truc de toi qui me gêne du coup.

Derek réfléchit, mais ne comprenait pas de quoi Stiles lui parlait.

\- De quoi tu me causes? Excuse mon esprit endormi hein.

\- Ton esprit est peut-être endormi, mais sur ma cuisse, je sens un truc de bien réveillé.

Derek comprit enfin et se releva. Il se recoucha sur le dos.

\- Désolé.

\- ça me dérange pas, c'est juste que c'était désagréable sur ma jambe. J'ai froid.

\- Tu mens!

Derek se retourna quand même et reprit l'ado dans ses bras. Il ne put retenir l'envie de le sentir.

\- Tu me renifles?

\- Non. Mais il continua de sentir Stiles.

\- Arêtes ça, c'est gênant. Ne me renifle pas!

\- Ton odeur m'énerve profondément.

\- Alors ne la respire pas!

\- Je ne peux pas contrôler. L'animal en moi à besoin de te sentir là maintenant. C'est con, mais je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

\- Oh. Alors continu.

Soudain Derek grogna et mit une main dans la nuque de Stiles et l'autre sur sa taille et le pressa contre lui. L'érection de Derek s'intensifia et Stiles sentit son propre cœur accéléré à une vitesse dingue. Il n'osa pas bouger. Derek toujours en train de le sentir, continuait de grogner et commença à donner des coups de bassin contre celui de l'ado. Stiles avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

\- Derek?

\- Mmh?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup? T'es en train de m'exciter là! J'ai 18 ans, je te rappelle, je suis totalement à la merci de mes hormones.

\- Je sais, murmura Derek à l'oreille de Stiles qui frissonna entièrement.

Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa l'envie prendre le pas sur tout le reste. La raison ce sera pour un autre jour. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek et ce dernier gémit tendrement en rapprochant encore le corps de Stiles du sien. Le loup pouvait sentir le désir du jeune grandir contre le sien. Derek refit un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir l'ado. Il voulut Stiles encore plus proche et le tira avec sa main vers lui, mais Stiles cria:

\- Aïe! Tu m'as griffé.

Derek sembla soudain se réveiller.

\- Je …. Merde… je… désolé Stiles.

Ils se tenaient quand même toujours l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. C'est… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oublions ça, tu veux bien?

\- Non.

\- Quoi non?

\- Non je veux pas oublier. Tu joue à quoi là? Tu m'excite et tu me laisse comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

\- C'est moi l'ado ou toi au final? Ça se fait pas ça.

\- Je ne l'ai pas contrôlé tu piges? Je t'ai même griffé sans le vouloir. Si là maintenant on continue, je ne vais pas me contrôler et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il peut arriver dans ce cas-là.

\- Et après? Je vais pas mourir d'une griffure.

\- Et si je te mords?

\- Tu n'es plus un alpha, je risque pas grand-chose.

\- Et si je te découpe en morceaux et que je te bouffe?

-…Ok bon, là ce serait embêtant. Mais tu le ferras pas, j'en suis sûr. J'ai confiance en toi, tu sauras reprendre le contrôle.

\- C'est non quand même. Et puis, qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi déjà? Les pulsions animales ce n'est pas la même chose que le désir humain.

\- Ah, donc le loup en toi à juste envie de baiser?

\- C'est plus subtil que ça, mais oui.

\- La baise, c'est subtil?

\- Stiles ne m'énerve pas.

\- Toi tu te permets bien de m'énerver. Bon, je m'en fous après tout. Finalement, je le sais depuis longtemps que je suis rien pour toi. Juste un simple humain idiot et fragile qui a peur devant ta férocité animale et tu joues avec moi à me faire obéir comme un enfant docile. Tu sais quoi, je vais me barrer. Je m'en fous que ce soit la nuit, je m'en fous des meutes des forêts, du lac ou des champs de pâquerettes. Restes tout seul, je vais rentrer chez moi, mon père saura me protéger et protéger Mélissa aussi. J'ai pas besoin de toi dans ma vie, je veux juste que tu me fiches la paix définitivement. Je laisse tomber la meute et vos conneries de trucs surnaturels. Je me trouve une copine qui m'excitera et ne me laissera pas en plan. Sur ce, bonne nuit!

Stiles se leva du lit, mais ne put bouger, Derek avait enroulé ses bras autour de son torse.

\- Reste.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es en danger si tu sors.

\- Si dans cinq secondes, tu n'as pas trouvé une bonne raison pour que je reste, je me barre. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler, comme ceci! Dit-il en montrant son entrejambe.

\- Stiles tu es important pour la meute et… pour moi.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Important? Pour Derek?

Il se laissa tomber assit sur le lit. Derek le tenait toujours.

\- J'ai peur de te faire du mal Stiles tu comprends? Trop peur.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire du mal j'en suis sûr! Et puis j'aime vivre dangereusement.

Derek lâcha Stiles qui se remit sous le duvet et il soupira en restant sur le dos. Derek s'était recouché sur le côté et regardait le garçon.

\- ça va? Demanda Timidement le lycaon.

\- J'ai été surpris par la griffure, mais tu ne m'as pas fait mal. J'aurai pu faire pareil avec mes ongles

\- Mes griffes sont quand même sorties sans que je le contrôle. Tu n'es pas trop dérangé par… enfin par… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Terriblement ennuyé mais je fais avec. C'est pas grave, ça va finir par se calmer. Mais c'est ta faute quand même et ça se fait pas quand même.

Derek approcha sa main de Stiles et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Chut. Vraiment, tais-toi!

Derek descendit sa main dans le bas de pyjama de Stiles et attrapa doucement son sexe tendu. Il le libéra de l'habit et entreprit un va-et-viens doux mais ferme jouant sur l'intensité du mouvement. Stiles gémit et se laissa complètement faire. Il lâchait de temps en temps un soupir de bien-être en prononçant le nom de Derek. La jouissance vint assez rapidement et Derek senti le liquide chaud dans sa main. Il sourit. Stiles cherchait à reprendre son souffle.

\- ça va mieux. Tu veux que je te fasse la même chose?

\- Pas la peine, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

\- Même tout seul?

\- Surtout tout seul. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça là maintenant.

\- Tu me diras un jour?

\- Peut-être.

Derek resta sur le côté et attendit que Stiles se tourne dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu me câline? Je t'imaginais même pas câlin en fait. Je tiens à préciser que j'apprécie hein, c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi tu fais ça alors que j'ai plus froid depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions? Je ne m'en pose pas moi. Tu es là et je ne sais pas, j'aime bien c'est tout.

\- Derek, tu m'aimes?

Alors celle-là, Stiles ne s'y attendait pas! Comment avait-il pu poser une question aussi… conne au loup-garou? Il allait le bouffer et il aurait bien raison.

\- J'hésite entre te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu succombes ou te jeter par le balcon. Tu me laisses réfléchir deux minutes à comment je vais te tuer, s'énerva Derek en grognant.

\- Tu me tuerais vraiment?

\- Mes yeux sont déjà bleus alors de ce côté-là, je risque rien.

\- Je voulais même pas poser cette question. J'ai ouvert la bouche et ça m'a échappé. Changeons de sujet, tiens. Tu le prends comment de ne plus être un alpha?

\- Je m'en contrefiche pas mal au fond. Je n'ai de loin pas été un as dans ce domaine. Scott le mérite bien plus que moi et il n'abuse pas de ce pouvoir. Et puis Cora en avait besoin.

\- Tu as tué beaucoup de personnes dans ta vie?

\- Non deux, et je le regrette chaque jour.

\- Tu manges parfois?

\- Evidemment!

\- Je me demandais, car je ne t'ai jamais vu manger.

\- Je mange seul chez moi.

\- Tu te sens seul parfois?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça m'arrive rarement de me sentir seul. J'ai envie de dormir là.

\- Je vais tenter de me taire, mais je te promets rien.

\- Continue de parler ça m'endors.

Stiles s'indigna et bouda. Derek n'entendant plus sa voix ouvrit les yeux et regarda le garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles plus?

\- Tu voulais que je me taise.

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu as dit que je t'endormais.

\- Oui, mais pas dans le sens que tu m'ennuie, dans le sens que ta voix me rassure. Elle m'apaise en fait.

\- Oh …. Tu veux que je parle de quoi?

\- Peu importe. Je te laisse me raconter la première chose qui te passe par la tête.

\- Ok …Je vais te raconter un souvenir de mon enfance avec ma maman.

\- ça me va.

Et Stiles parla de sa mère. Derek s'endormit en peu de temps, mais le jeune termina son histoire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le portable de Derek les tira du sommeil tôt.

\- Scott.

-…..

\- Oui, il est en vie. C'est allé.

-…..

\- Non Scott, tu n'y pense même pas!

-…..

\- Oui, on vous attend.

Derek raccrocha puis lança son portable le plus loin possible.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda Stiles en regardant le loup

\- Ils viennent tous ici à dix heures.

\- Ça va, on a le temps.

\- Scott veut que l'on fasse pareil cette nuit avec les mêmes binômes.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as balancé ton portable. T'as pas apprécié la nuit avec moi?

Derek se leva sans répondre, il alla à la salle de bain et s'enferma.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait se lever ou rester couché. Il finit par se lever et tournait en rond dans le loft quand Derek sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, avec son bas de training et les cheveux mouillés. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le regarder la bouche ouverte.

\- Ne bave pas chez moi!

Stiles referma la bouche, mais ne pouvait quand même pas détacher son regard de son hôte.

\- Quoi? Demanda Derek en se servant un café.

\- …

Derek prit son café et se retourna.

\- C'est quoi ton problème?

\- Nriennutout.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai compris, je vais m'habiller et me sécher. Tu devrais prendre une douche.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans la salle de bain. Derek se posa sur son canapé en grommelant.

\- Je déteste les ados!

* * *

Stiles ne fit pas long dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit habillé des mêmes habits que la veille mais ses cheveux étaient mouillés.

\- Si tu veux un café, tu te sers! J'ai peut-être mal compris au réveil, mais je crois que Scott veut que pour cette nuit, on se répartisse les endroits autrement.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on pourrait se retrouver à dormir ailleurs qu'ici?

\- Mmmhh. Au fait dans l'ensemble, j'ai plutôt apprécié la nuit passée. Y a eu quelques côtés énervant par contre.

\- Et quelques côtés gênants.

\- Pour moi pas spécialement.

\- Pour moi carrément!

\- Ah, et c'était quoi ton trouble ce matin, là? Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris?

\- Alors ne te balade plus à moitié nu devant moi et pas avec en plus les cheveux mouillés, c'est trop sexy pour que je le supporte sans broncher.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça?

\- Non. Sérieux, tu t'es déjà regarder en entier dans un miroir? Même Scott m'a dit un jour ''Putain ce mec il est sexy''!

\- Sérieux?

\- Oui. Tu te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis sur la plupart des gens.

Derek grogna.

\- Je peux m'asseoir vers toi?

Pour réponse, le loup se contenta de hocher la tête par l'affirmative.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne bois pas de café?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je devrais?

\- Non, en effet. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer malheureusement. A part du lait à la limite?

\- Je veux bien du lait.

Derek se leva avant que Stiles ait le temps de bouger. Il lui servit un grand verre de lait frais et lui apporta.

\- Merci.

\- Il faut que je trie des cartes, tu veux m'aider?

Stiles finit son verre de lait et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Derek fut troublé un instant, mais ne le montra pas. Ils passèrent la matinée à trier des plans et à les ranger selon un ordre précis. Peu de paroles furent échangées juste quelques indications pour le rangement. Les autres arrivèrent tous à 10 heures tapantes en ayant plus ou moins bien dormis.

* * *

Scott prit la parole directement:

\- En vous téléphonant ce matin, j'ai émis l'idée qu'on change d'endroit ce soir, histoire de voir si l'un d'entre nous est visé en particulier. Moi j'irai dormir avec Kira chez elle. Parrish, tu prends Lydia chez toi. Peter, tu vas chez Chris. Liam et Mason pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des parents de Mason, vous viendrez ici au loft. Maman, tu iras chez nous avec le shérif et Stiles chez toi avec Derek.

\- On peut changer les binômes? Demanda Peter plein d'espoir.

\- Non, Peter, on ne change pas les binômes. Ça a bien fonctionné comme ça cette nuit inutile de changer quoi que ce soit, répliqua Scott.

\- Personnellement je ne trouve pas que ça ait bien fonctionné. Mais ce n'est que mon point de vue hein.

\- A la limite, je peux mettre Chris avec Derek et tu prends Stiles?

\- Je t'avertis que tu n'y gagne pas au change. Tu n'imagines pas la nuit que j'ai passée moi, dit Derek en grognant.

\- ça va, je reste avec Chris. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible.

* * *

Ils repartirent tous en binômes prendre le minimum qu'il fallait pour changer de maison. Stiles attendait Derek assis à la table.

\- Merci bien hein!

\- Quoi?

\- De raconter à ton oncle que tu as passé une nuit de merde. C'est pas ce que tu pensais quand tu m'as sauté dessus.

\- Ne commence pas! On parle de Peter là. Et je n'avais pas envie d'être avec Chris.

\- T'as peur de lui sauter dessus aussi et qu'il te tue? Moi ça va, je peux pas me défendre.

\- Arêtes, tu veux? J'avais envie de rester avec toi. Je t'ai dit que, dans les grandes lignes, j'ai apprécié cette nuit à tes côtés.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment. Bon, on va chez toi?

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Stiles, le shérif et Mélissa s'apprêtaient à partir.

\- Pas de bêtises Stiles, hein? Je vous ai laissé des pizzas pour le dîner. Faites attention à vous deux!

\- Fais attention à toi papa. Et à Mélissa aussi.

Le père et le fils se firent un câlin et le shérif et Mélissa partirent.

\- Bon, bon, bon. Tu veux voir la télé?

\- Je ne regarde plus la télé depuis des années.

\- Très bien! Je vais la regarder tout seul. Fais comme chez toi. Va où tu veux. Sers-toi dans le frigo ou les placards si tu as faim. Prends une douche, un bain ou peu importe.

\- J'ose regarder la télé avec toi?

\- Peut-être …

-…

\- Viens t'installer.

Derek s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas la télé?

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Tu pourrais en acheter une.

\- Je pourrais.

\- Mais non?

\- Mais non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il faut vraiment que je te trouve une raison?

\- Non. Tu as faim? Soif? Chaud? Froid?

\- ça va.

\- Pas bavard cette aprèm.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas changé en une nuit.

\- Sarcastique oui par contre. Je vais aller trouver quelque chose à manger.

\- Tu me laisses seul devant la télé?

\- T'inquiète, elle ne va pas te happer. C'est une télé docile.

\- Je suis totalement rassuré.

Stiles partit à la cuisine. Derek l'entendait farfouiller partout. Il se leva et alla dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier?

\- Je cherche de quoi je pourrai avoir envie.

Il jeta son dévolu sur un paquet de cacahuètes salées. Il passa à côté de Derek, mais ce dernier le retint par une main à la taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sans prononcer un mot, Derek l'attira à lui et plaça sa deuxième main sur la taille de l'ado. Il plongea son nez dans son cou et prit de grandes inspirations.

\- Tu t'es douché chez moi, mais tu sens la même odeur que chaque jour. Comment as-tu fais?

\- J'avais pris mon parfum avec moi. Le parfum que mettait ma mère. Y a pas un jour où je n'en mets pas. Tu aimes?

\- Non! Mais ça m'attire. Je n'avais jamais senti cette odeur sur quelqu'un avant de te connaître et mélangée à ton odeur d'humain, ça me rend dingue.

-…

\- Chaque jour où je sens cette odeur j'ai envie de me blottir contre toi et de passer mon temps à te renifler bêtement. Tu me rends faible, c'est terrible!

\- C'est pas un compliment ça.

\- Faible envers toi, pas en général.

\- C'est déjà mieux. Je prends! Tu veux pas me lâcher et qu'on retourne devant la télé, parce que j'avoue que le gros moment gênant de la nuit passée, j'ai pas envie de le revivre.

Derek se résigna à le lâcher. Ils repartirent s'asseoir. Stiles ouvrit les cacahuètes.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Noooon, tu ne connais pas les cacahuètes salées. Tiens!

Stiles donna une poignée de cacahuètes à Derek. Il les regarda longuement avant d'oser en porter une sa bouche.

\- C'est trop salé.

\- Non, c'est ça qui est bon. Derek?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es vraiment attiré par mon odeur?

\- Mmmh.

\- De ton côté humain ou de ton côté animal?

\- Les deux, je pense. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

\- Parce que l'odeur de Cannelle, normalement, ça éloigne les canidés.

\- Quoi?

\- Le loup, le chien et le renard détestent l'odeur de la Cannelle et mon parfum est à base de Cannelle. Alors, je me demande quelle partie de toi est attirée par cette odeur. Je pense plutôt la partie humaine et que ta partie animale déteste. La raison pour laquelle tu me rejettes souvent.

\- Tu ne veux pas éteindre la télé et trouver autre chose à faire? Ça énerve mon côté humain ET mon côté animal.

\- T'en a pas marre d'être tout le temps énervé?

\- Non.

\- Bon là le silence et on fait quoi maintenant hein?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui trouves des idées en général?

\- Ouais, mais là je sais pas quoi te proposer. Un jeu sur la console? Un jeu sur l'ordi? Un tchat avec Scott? Un…

\- Stop!

\- Je sais. Viens à la cuisine.

Derek suivit le jeune. Il s'affairait déjà à sortir des bols des placards.

\- On va faire quoi?

\- Un gâteau. Un gâteau avec trois saveurs.

\- Je ne suis pas doué, je te préviens déjà.

\- Moi si. Tu m'aides?

Pour toute réponse, Derek vint aux côtés de Stiles.

* * *

Ils étaient assis côte à côte devant le four en attendant que leur gâteau vanille, chocolat, pistache soit prêt.

\- Tu t'en sors pas trop mal je trouve.

\- Je sais cuisiner, mais les gâteaux, c'est moins mon truc.

\- Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus. Pourquoi il y a plein de côtés de toi que tu caches?

\- Je ne cache pas spécialement. On ne me pose pas la question. Tu es le seul qui pose des questions.

\- J'en sais plus sur toi que n'importe qui d'autre alors?

\- Oui. J'ose te poser une question?

\- Bien sûr. Ce ne serait que justice que ce soit toi qui me poses des questions parfois.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment…sexy?

\- Carrément! Enfin, je veux dire, oui t'es pas mal.

\- Pas mal?

\- Bon d'accord, t'es une bombe!

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant.

\- Tu me demandes, je te réponds.

\- Tu aimes les hommes?

\- Je crois pas non. Et toi?

\- Non. Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je t'attire?

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai aussi l'impression que je t'attire? Répéta Stiles.

\- Va savoir, soupira Derek.

Stiles avala sa salive de travers.

\- Attends, t'es en train de me dire réellement que je t'attire?

\- ça ta pas effleuré l'esprit cette nuit?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais je pensais que c'était dû à ton côté animal.

\- Si tu parles d'excitation sexuelle, cette nuit oui, c'était dû à ça. J'ai rarement du monde dans mon lit. Le reste, c'est juste moi.

\- Derek?

\- Oui?

-Tu veux pas qu'on s'embrasse?

\- Hein?

La sonnette du four retentit laissant planer le doute dans la tête des deux. Le gâteau sentait bon et Derek avait hâte d'y goûter, mais selon son ami, il fallait attendre qu'il refroidisse.

\- Tu veux voir l'endroit où on va dormir?

\- Je suis déjà venu dans ta chambre Stiles.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'y as jamais dormi.

Derek suivit Stiles dans l'escalier. L'ado ouvrit sa chambre et ils entrèrent. Un malaise étrange s'installa quand Stiles referma la porte. Derek sentait l'envie de l'embrasser monter fort en lui et faisait tout pour repousser cette idée. Il finit par y céder.

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on s'embrasse? Demanda timidement Derek.

\- Oublie ça, c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Tu ne le pensais pas?

Stiles sentit une sorte de déception dans la voix de Derek. Il se retourna pour le regarder.

\- J'en ai envie à mort, Derek.

Le loup ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa le jeune par les hanches et ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord doucement puis beaucoup plus passionnément. Ils collèrent leur corps l'un à l'autre, désireux d'être le plus en contact possible. Ils finirent par atterrir sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas te résister? Demanda Derek dans un souffle.

\- Parce que je suis adorablement mignon, tout le monde le sait.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu ne me résiste pas?

\- Tu es trop sexy! C'est impossible de résister à un charme pareil.

Derek sourit en ramenant Stiles tout contre lui. Il posa sa bouche sur son cou et entreprit de lui faire un suçon. Il goûtait la peau de Stiles. Son goût sucré. Ce goût qui l'enivrait autant que l'odeur. Il fut surpris de terminer sur le dos avec Stiles sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le loup en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de tout contrôler. Laisse-moi faire.

Stiles fut très entreprenant. Il l'embrassa d'abord puis ses mains se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt. Il le lui retira très vite et admira son torse musclé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux remplis de désir. Il reposa ses mains sur le corps de Derek et y posa sa bouche aussi. Le loup frissonna entièrement, mais ne broncha pas. Stiles descendit de plus en plus sur le corps de Derek. Il arriva à la ceinture qu'il fit voler en quelques microsecondes. A se demander s'il n'avait pas des pouvoirs surnaturels. Il défit le bouton et descendit la braguette.

\- Sérieusement, tu fais quoi? Demanda Derek en haletant.

\- Mais chut!

\- Toi tu me demandes de me taire c'est le comble.

Stiles baissa le pantalon de Derek et se retrouva en face de son boxer déformé par une belle érection. Il avait envie de toucher, de sentir, de goûter. Il passa ses doigts doucement sous l'élastique et Derek se cambra en grognant. Il descendit le boxer aussi. Le sexe dressé de Derek était magnifique. Aussi excitant que son propriétaire. Stiles s'en foutait totalement de savoir s'il aimait les filles ou les garçons, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Derek, rien qu'à lui. Au moins pour ce moment là. Il prit dans sa main le sexe tendu et le caressa doucement. Derek mit sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et s'y accrocha. Au bout d'un moment, quand il sentit Derek proche du plaisir ultime, il se stoppa et remonta l'embrasser.

\- Tu aimes? Chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du loup.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et Stiles put voir qu'ils étaient bleus.

\- Carrément. Réussi à souffler Derek.

Stiles reparti lentement avec sa bouche vers le pénis toujours excité de son amant. Il prit le membre entre ses lèvres. Derek voulut le retenir d'un ' Non, non, non!' mais il était tellement excité que ça sonnait faux. Stiles entreprit de lécher le sexe offert et fit glisser sa langue dessus puis il le prit en bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient sur toute la longueur. Il entendait Derek gémir et grogner. Il sentit les deux mains du loup dans sa nuque.

\- Je vais te griffer, arêtes ça. Arête! Implora le loup.

Stiles arrêta juste le temps de relever la tête et de répondre avec un regard malicieux.

\- Griffes-moi Derek.

Et il reprit ses caresses. En arrivant à la jouissance, Derek le griffa effectivement, mais pas très fort. Stiles revint vers le visage de Derek. Il était partiellement transformé. Les griffes et les crocs étaient sortis et les yeux de Derek n'avaient jamais été aussi bleus qu'à cet instant. Stiles s'allongea à côté de Derek.

\- Tu es fou toi.

C'est tout ce que Derek put articuler avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Stiles souriait tout seul assit à la cuisine. Il avait eu Derek rien qu'à lui. Il lui avait donné du plaisir au point qu'il se transforme presque. C'était plus que ce que Stiles avait pu rêver. Il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Il compta les marches mentalement puis se retourna. Derek se tenait l'air encore endormi dans l'embrasure.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Derek sourit légèrement en se passant une main sur la joue.

\- Le gâteau est bon. Tu en veux une part?

\- Oui, je meurs de faim.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi?

\- Mmmh, j'ai peut-être une vague idée.

Stiles se leva et Derek put apercevoir sa nuque. Il attrapa le garçon par les épaules.

\- ça te fait mal?

\- Non, du tout. J'ai désinfecté un peu.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je suis désolé.

\- Je suis pas maso, mais c'était pas désagréable.

\- Tu dois être maso.

\- Tu as aimé?

\- T'as vraiment l'impression de devoir me poser la question?

Stiles secoua la tête pour dire non et partit couper le gâteau.

\- On mange le dessert avant le dîner.

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- Dix-neuf heures.

\- J'ai dormi autant que ça?

\- Oui. Tu as rattrapé de la nuit dernière.

\- Désolé. Je suis censé te tenir compagnie et te protéger s'il se passe quelque chose.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai pris l'initiative de ma propre protection. J'ai fait un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison.

\- Je ne sers plus à rien alors?

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu veux de la pizza?

\- Moui. Il est délicieux ce gâteau.

\- C'est un peu grâce à toi.

\- Mais surtout grâce à toi! Je t'ai majoritairement laissé faire. Je change de sujet, mais c'était la première fois que tu… tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Oui, je vois et oui, première fois. Et toi, la nuit passée c'était la première fois?

\- à part à moi, je ne l'avais jamais fait à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as aimé ça?

\- La nuit passée?

\- Non, tout à l'heure.

\- Honnêtement, sur le moment je m'en suis pas préoccupé. J'avais juste terriblement envie de le faire et j'ai suivi mon instinct. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était étrange mais vachement excitant. Je recommence quand tu veux.

\- Tu irais encore plus loin?

\- Avec toi, oui. Et toi?

\- Pareil, avec toi oui. Par contre, ton père avait dit de ne pas faire de bêtises il me semble.

\- Quand mon père parle de bêtises, il parle de ne pas faire cramer la maison, de ne pas finir à l'hosto et de ne pas abuser sur les médocs.

-Ton père est incroyable.

\- Non. Enfin si, mais là c'est juste qu'il me connaît bien et il a dû revoir son seuil de tolérance de bêtises avec moi.

Derek éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais entendu rire.

\- Depuis l'incendie chez moi, personne ne m'a jamais entendu rire.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi d'être le premier à entendre ton rire. En plus, il est magnifique.

\- C'est la journée des compliments. Stiles, tu m'aimes?

\- Tu fais quoi là, tu inverse les rôles? Je dois te répondre quoi? Que je vais t'égorger? Tu cherche à m'embrouiller ou tu veux une réponse honnête?

\- La réponse honnête me va.

\- Alors honnêtement, je suis totalement perdu depuis que je te connais. Je sais que je suis pas homo, mais je fantasme sur toi. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais tu m'attires. Peut-être une histoire de puissance ou de je sais pas quoi. En tous les cas, je te trouve beau, excitant et je serai prêt à n'importe quoi pour t'avoir avec moi. Tout chez toi me rend dingue. Tes yeux, ta bouche, ton corps, enfin toi en entier quoi. Après je ressens des choses pour toi c'est clair, mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou autre chose. Et là je vais te reposer la question. Tu m'aimes?

-… Oui.

Stiles failli tomber de sa chaise tellement il fut surpris. S'il s'était attendu à ça.

\- Tu délires là?

\- Non.

\- T'es vraiment sérieux?

\- Oui.

Stiles voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi!

\- Tu veux que je t'explique? Je vais t'expliquer en fait. On ne va pas se mentir hein entre toi et moi, tout le monde le sait même nous deux, qu'il y a quelque chose. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose depuis le début. Et puis y a ton odeur qui me rend complètement accro. Tu m'énerve par tes paroles, mais en même je te trouve tellement attendrissant. T'as un pouvoir sur moi dont tu n'as même pas conscience. Quand tu me parles tes lèvres me perturbent, ça va au-delà de la simple attirance physique et là je n'ai jamais autant parlé de ma vie.

Stiles restait la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir articuler un mot. Pour détendre l'ambiance, Derek lui dit:

\- Bon, si c'est tout l'effet que je te fais, je vais aller dire la même chose à Scott ou à Liam, y en a peut-être un des deux qui va me sauter dessus.

Stiles se leva d'un bond et vient tenir Derek fermement par les épaules.

\- Oh non, non, non, tu ne vas nulle part! Je m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Tu crois que je m'y attendais moi quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans la forêt avec Scott.?

\- Sûrement pas.

\- J'ai tenté de te rejeter et puis tu t'es accroché et j'ai laissé faire parce que je ne pensais pas que tu m'accrocherais à ce point et ça m'a fait peur. Oui, ça m'a fait vraiment peur et du coup comme un imbécile, j'ai sauté dans les bras ouverts de Braeden. Mais ne passons pas du temps à parler de ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine! En gros, c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je tenais à toi bien au-delà du raisonnable. Je te laisse, je me permets d'aller prendre une douche.

* * *

Derek partit, Stiles l'entendit remonter les escaliers et une porte claqua. Purée, lui était là bêtement dans la cuisine après avoir entendu la déclaration de sa vie et le loup s'était barré comme ça. Le garçon s'ébroua en se tapant sur les joues et monta les marches 4 à 4. Il entra dans la salle de bain dont la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

\- Derek franchement tu…..te

Il se stoppa net dans sa phrase en voyant la nudité plus que sexy de Derek.

\- Mmmmh, j'aurais dû fermer le verrou.

Sans même demander, Stiles se jeta littéralement sur le loup qui eut à peine le temps de se rattraper au lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça après ce que tu viens de me dire?

\- J'avais espéré que tu bug un moment le temps que je me douche.

\- Oublie ta douche, elle n'entre pas dans mes plans.

Si Derek avait voulu répondre, il n'aurait pas pu. L'ado était déjà sur ses lèvres et le laissait à peine respirer. Bon, de toute façon il ne voulait pas répondre, sauf aux baisers de Stiles. La salle de bain n'étant pas un endroit génial, le loup transporta le jeune homme dans la chambre. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et se lova tout contre lui. Il entreprit de déposer des baisers dans le cou de son amant, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui tirer des gémissements de bien-être. Derek passa une main sous le t-shirt de Stiles et caressa doucement son flanc.

\- Tu as vraiment envie de moi? Demanda presque timidement le lycaon.

\- Je pourrai te frapper de poser une question aussi stupide à ce moment précis.

\- Essaye toujours!

Derek fit un sourire moqueur et entreprit de souffler doucement dans le cou de l'ado qui se cambra sous lui en se mordant la lèvre. Les mains de Stiles agrippèrent doucement le dos du lycanthrope juste au-dessous du triskèl tatoué sur sa peau légèrement dorée. Doucement, le loup se releva avec le jeune en l'asseyant sur ses cuisses et passa ses deux mains sous son t-shirt. Il fit danser légèrement les doigts sur la peau fraîche, provoquant des frissons sur le corps frêle du jeune homme. Stiles plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Derek et sentit une vague de désir innommable le traverser en entier. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il voulait Derek là maintenant, tout de suite sans même se poser de questions. Stiles décrocha ses mains du dos musclé qu'elles caressaient depuis un moment et passa d'un geste rapide son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le fit valser quelque part dans la pièce. Derek regarda d'un œil gourmand le torse dénudé de son ami et la plaqua contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou et respira fort cette odeur de cannelle qui l'enivrait depuis deux ans. Il lécha le cou totalement offert de Stiles qui avait incliné la tête pour que le loup ait tout le loisir de faire tout ce qu'il avait envie. Il ne tarda pas à poser les dents sur la chair toute douce et à la mordiller gentiment. Stiles haleta de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Ses mains remontèrent doucement sur le dos du lycaon et il sentit sous ses doigts le léger relief du tatouage. Il les laissa en faire le tour et entendit un léger grognement s'échapper de la gorge de son amant. Stiles se raidit un peu en sentant les pointes des crocs de Derek sur son épaule. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais une morsure lui ferait quand même mal et là tout de suite, il avait tout sauf envie d'avoir mal. Le garçon était désormais très à l'étroit dans son jean et ne tarda pas à le faire savoir à l'homme qui faisait glisser ses crocs sur son bras. Dans un mouvement doux mais autoritaire, Derek fit se lever Stiles et lui descendit d'un geste précis le jean et le caleçon. Il lui retira totalement et sans aucune gêne, le jeune homme désormais nu, vint se rasseoir sur les cuisses de son fantasme accessible. Les griffes de Derek étaient sorties et le jeune les sentit sur ses hanches. Elles le griffèrent très légèrement, provoquant une vague de désir dans son corps entier déjà chaud. Ce fut l'ado qui doucement, renversa son amoureux sur le lit tout en l'embrassant et en le caressant. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux furtivement et Stiles pu remarquer qu'ils étaient d'un bleu clair et dévorant. L'ado aurait pu avoir peur et partir, mais il n'était pas du genre trouillard bien au contraire, le danger lui plaisait et dans ce cas précis, il contribuait fortement à son excitation. Là où sa raison aurait pu lui dire de ficher le camp, elle se tut et ce fut son cœur qui parla à sa place. Ce cœur qui était déjà, depuis trop longtemps, bien accroché au lycaon, lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il connaissait bien ce par quoi le loup-garou était passé dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il arriverait très bien à se contrôler et ne faire aucun mal à Stiles à part quelques griffures et de légères morsures. Après tout, Derek était né loup-garou et il avait 24 ans de pratique derrière lui.

\- Jai du mal à me contrôler Stiles.

\- Laisse-toi aller! Au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, je sais que tu vas reprendre le dessus, sûrement sans même t'en rendre compte. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi au point de mettre ma vie entre tes mains. Ne ranges pas les crocs et les griffes maintenant, parce que ça me plaît beaucoup trop pour que tu me les enlèves.

Derek sourit et embrassa longuement Stiles avant que ce dernier ne décide de se relever et de se mettre assit sur le bas-ventre du loup. Il soupira en le regardant et prit le temps d'admirer ce torse qui le faisait rêver depuis deux ans. Il se recoucha sur le plus vieux et lécha doucement chaque millimètre de ce torse absolument parfait. Il passa sur les tétons et joua avec eux. Derek se cambra fortement en gémissant et en grognant. Des mains griffues agrippèrent les fesses de l'ado qui dans un élan de surprise mordit légèrement le téton de Derek.

\- J'en peux plus là Stiles. Je meurs de désir pour toi.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard électrique dans celui noisette de son jeune amant. Une lueur de désir profond les faisait étinceler et si Derek n'avait pas su que Stiles était 100% humain, il aurait pu penser qu'il était lui aussi un être surnaturel. D'un geste vif Stiles se releva entièrement, s'assit sur son oreiller à la tête du lit et chercha quelque chose dans sa table de nuit. Il tendit à Derek un tube de lubrifiant et se coucha sur le dos à côté de son amant, sa tête à quelques centimètres des pieds du loup. Il se fit violence pour ne pas poser une question stupide qui risquait de tout briser d'un coup. Derek, par une prouesse certainement surnaturelle, se retrouva en quelques microsecondes au-dessus de l'ado, son regard bleu, encré dans celui du jeune. Le loup prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et lui redonna le tube. Stiles le regarda étonné.

\- Non?

\- Si.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du lycaon. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Mais d'abord, j'ai envie de goûter quelque chose.

Tout le corps de Stiles frissonna et celui de Derek aussi en retour. Doucement la bouche de Derek vint se poser sur le nombril de Stiles qui se cambra sous l'effet électrisant de ce contact. Derek se concentra quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle total de son corps puis il descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver à déposer de légers baisers sur le sexe érigé de Stiles qui haleta un:

\- Steuplait me torture pas à me faire attendre.

Un éclair d'hésitation passa très vite dans les yeux de Derek, mais il n'en prit pas compte. L'homme ouvrit la bouche et laissa le membre de Stiles entrer doucement. Il fit quelques va-et-vient en se réjouissant d'entendre les gémissements de bonheur du jeune. Derek attrapa d'une main le tube de lubrifiant et en mit sur son index qu'il présenta doucement devant l'entrée intime de Stiles. L'ado souffla un léger ''vas-y'' et le loup glissa son doigt en lui. Le jeune émit un gémissement de surprise. Le loup fit quelques mouvements avec son doigt avant d'en rajouter un deuxième. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour que tous ses muscles se tendent dans une jouissance qui lui fit pousser un cri de plaisir. Stiles se maudit d'avoir joui aussi vite. Le loup remonta vers lui avec des yeux luisants d'amour ou de désir ou les deux ensemble, peu importait. Derek le regardait fasciné.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Stiles à voix basse.

\- De quoi? D'avoir aimé? C'est plutôt flatteur pour moi ça.

Décidément Derek l'étonnait de plus en plus. Il mit ses deux mains dans la nuque du lycaon et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Derek retint sa tête et dans un souffle il crut bon de préciser:

\- Stiles, je viens de te…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, embrasse-moi! Et il le tira encore plus fort. Bon après tout si il sen fichait. Derek ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis beaucoup plus rudement. Il sentait en lui l'extrême désir remonter puissamment et ses griffes ressortirent sans crier gare. Quand l'une d'elle effleura un des tétons de Stiles, celui-ci poussa un cri rauque étouffé par le baiser de Derek. Quelque chose de brûlant en lui, sembla lui souffler que c'était le moment et il écarta les jambes pour les passer au-dessus des fesses du loup. Les yeux du surnaturel reprirent leur couleur bleu glacial et il mit fin au baiser en sentant ses crocs pointer.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux là, dit-il à l'ado.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas Big Bad Wolf.

Derek sourit en entendant le surnom ridicule dont l'ado l'avait déjà gratifié par le passé. Il eut une montée de désir qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et dans un geste vif, il mordit l'épaule de l'ado sans y planter ses crocs.

\- Si tu as besoin de me mordre Derek, mords-moi!

Le loup avait envie de le faire réellement, mais tentait de se retenir. Il savait que Stiles aimait la peur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre les deux si proches d'une situation qui pouvait déraper à tout moment. Derek releva légèrement le torse et vint reprendre la bouche de son amoureux. Il releva le bassin en remontant les genoux presque jusqu'aux fesses de Stiles qui sentit le sexe dur contre sa peau tendre. Le garçon repoussa la tête de Derek et lui représenta devant les yeux le lubrifiant. Derek se releva totalement et Stiles dû desserrer ses jambes. Le loup releva le jeune brusquement et ce dernier se retrouva assit, avec le sexe de Derek à hauteur de son torse. Il le caressa doucement avec sa main en étalant le lubrifiant sur toute la longueur. Il embrassa le nombril de Derek et sentit des griffes dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il admirait ce corps magnifique aux courbes parfaites, au grain de peau zéro défaut. Il pressa ses mains contre les fesses fermes du loup, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner ce dernier dont les crocs étaient totalement sortis. Stiles se recoucha doucement en serrant son amant contre lui et remit ses jambes autour de sa taille. D'un mouvement précis et incroyablement doux, Derek pénétra Stiles, d'abord juste un peu puis il attendit un geste de la part du jeune pour finir par entrer totalement en lui. Les deux en même temps poussèrent un gémissement impressionnant et le corps de Stiles trembla. Il accrocha ses mains aux épaules incroyables de Derek et c'est lui qui imprima le mouvement de reins en premier. Le loup se sentit totalement perdre le contrôle et ferma les yeux. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de l'ado et le griffa sévèrement sans même s'en rendre compte. Stiles poussa un cri entre douleur et plaisir intense. C'était trop bon, trop parfait, trop grisant. Il sentit Derek se retirer entièrement puis revenir plus vite et plus fort en lui. Il était carrément au bord de l'extase. Le loup comprit très vite que l'ado adorait ça et recommença plusieurs fois, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Stiles voyait les crocs du lycanthrope scintiller à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Les grognements se firent plus intenses et le rythme cardiaque du loup augmenta d'un coup. Stiles, connaissant bien les loups-garous, réagit tout de suite.

\- Derek, reviens sil te plait. Je sais que tu peux.

Mais le loup ne l'entendait pas. Son esprit humain était déjà partit quelque part derrière un esprit de bête sauvage. Il se retira et d'une brusquerie incroyable, il s'assit sur le lit avec Stiles sur les cuisses et le pénétra plutôt violemment. Stiles poussa un hurlement digne de celui d'un loup-garou et se cramponna fortement aux cheveux du lycaon. Il attira la tête de Derek dans son cou et ce dernier huma l'odeur de cannelle qui se cramponnait toujours à Stiles. Il planta ses crocs dans l'épaule qu'il avait déjà mordue et soudain en sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche il se retira et arrêta tout mouvement. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard couleur de miel de Stiles. D'un coup, il reprit forme totalement humaine.

\- Je suis désolé Stiles.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrête? Ne t'arrête pas!

\- Je viens de te morde Stiles.

\- Je sais et je t'ai dis que je m'en fichais. Maintenant que tu as repris le contrôle de ton esprit et de ton corps fais-moi jouir!

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ce gosse était tout simplement barge comme pas permis. Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la nuque du loup collant son corps totalement contre celui brûlant de son amour, comme si il avait voulu se fondre dedans. Derek pénétra l'ado doucement et de dernier prit les commandes. Leurs gémissements et leurs halètements emplirent la chambre du jeune homme. Ils entendirent vaguement une sonnerie de téléphone quelque part près d'eux, mais n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Rien ne comptait, à part leur amour et le plaisir. Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle, l'ado accéléra le mouvement sur le membre du lycaon, Derek mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'ado dans un grognement de jouissance. Stiles trembla totalement et hurla le nom de son amant en lui griffant la nuque.

* * *

Essoufflés et en sueur les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux savourant ce moment d'intimité. Doucement Derek se retira et recoucha l'ado sur le dos. Il se coucha à côté et enserra sa taille. Ils prirent un moment pour reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Jamais Derek n'avait connu des ébats aussi spectaculaires. D'ailleurs, jamais il ne s'était transformé en faisant l'amour. Le loup bougea pour se mettre sur le dos et attrapa le jean de l'ado qui était par terre. Excédé par une sonnerie de portable qui n'en finissait pas depuis dix minutes, il répondit sèchement:

\- Quoi?

-…

\- Oui c'est Derek. Stiles dort. Tu veux quoi?

-…

\- Non ça va, on ne s'est pas entre-tués. Rien d'important à me dire?

\- …

\- Alors bonsoir.

Il raccrocha violemment et laissa le téléphone tomber par terre. Il vit deux grands yeux noisette et miel qui le regardait.

\- C'était Scott, précisa Derek.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Derek se radoucit.

\- ça va toi? demanda-t-il à l'ado.

\- Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux qu'en ce moment précis. On fait quoi maintenant?

\- Un bain s'impose à mon avis.

\- Mmmmh la super bonne idée que voilà.

* * *

Stiles fit couler un bain pendant que Derek alla chercher à manger en bas. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, l'ado était debout devant le miroir. Il aperçu les griffures dans le dos du jeune.

\- Oh merde, je ne t'ai pas loupé là.

\- Pas grave. Ça fait pas mal. Tu peux désinfecter?

\- Oui. Sur l'épaule non plus, je ne t'ai pas loupé.

\- C'est rien ça.

\- Si ton père voit ça il va m'arracher la tête et Scott aussi sûrement.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais repris le contrôle. Je pense que dans l'état où tu étais, tu aurais pu me faire bien pire.

* * *

Plongés dans l'eau chaude ils ne mirent pas long à somnoler. C'est la sonnerie énervante du portable de Stiles qui les fit sursauter une heure plus tard. Scott et Kira s'étaient fait attaquer. Les choses normales reprenaient leurs droits. Avant de sortir de la maison et de briser le cercle de poudre de sorbier, Stiles et Derek scellèrent une promesse par un baiser d'amour.

* * *

 **merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Kissous**


End file.
